


His Queen

by Art3misiA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, MCD is referenced only and not explicit, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Love You To Death Bloody Valentine Fic Fest 2020, Set in Avengers timeline, This is my first time doing this type of crossover, the snap, what have i gotten myself into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/pseuds/Art3misiA
Summary: Pansy thought she and Loki would make it, but when he gave her reason to doubt him, she gave up on her dream. But no matter how much time passed, she couldn't completely banish him from her heart - not even when the world was turned on its head.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Loki Laufeyson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Love You to Death Bloody Valentine Fic Fest 2020





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Heyo!
> 
> So I signed up for this at the eleventh hour, just before sign-ups closed, and was then faced with the reality that I was delving into very new territory by incorporating Marvel characters and themes into my writing.
> 
> In the spirit of the fest, I give you all the heartbreak and sadness. I hope you like it! 
> 
> My prompt was, "There is a fine line between love and hate, and you, my dear, have just passed that line." 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, blushingred94

Pansy stood with him on top of a building in New York, watching the world around her burn. “But... _why,_ Loki?” she asked. “What did the Muggles do to you?”

“Nothing,” Loki shrugged. “They’re just collateral damage. It’s unfortunate, I suppose, but you humans are such weak beings anyway. You could call it—” he paused, thinking, then turned to her with that grin that she had come to love, that cheeky, devil-may-care expression that she found so utterly charming, “Mercy.”

“We are _not_ weak!” Pansy retorted defensively. "And as someone who has been through a war, _this_ is not merciful!"

He gave her a sceptical look, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I suppose Muggles are rather powerless,” she hesitantly admitted, “But magical folk are far more powerful, far stronger and we live longer—”

“And yet, they pale in comparison to Asgardians. Indeed in comparison to any other creature in the other eight of the nine realms.”

“Do you think _I_ pale in comparison?”

“Well, of course,” Loki replied without preamble. “You’re certainly not at the level of an Asgardian woman—” he stopped short at her murderous expression. “What are you looking at me like that for? You asked and I answered,” he frowned.

Pansy huffed in annoyance and turned away from him to watch the creatures Loki had recruited fly past on small aircraft, firing at buildings and people alike. A building exploded as the lazers struck it, and rubble tumbled toward the ground below. She watched the Muggles scatter, screaming, desperately trying to avoid the falling masonry lest they be crushed beneath it.

“Why? Why earth?” She turned back to him, determined to get an answer.

“You _know_ why,” Loki replied impatiently, “Because I was owed a throne, and it was taken from me. If I cannot be a king on Asgard, I will be a god on Midgard. Besides, it is the easiest to conquer.”

“What makes you think earth will surrender?’ she challenged.

“Oh, I’m sure humans will put up a fight,” he admitted. “S.H.I.E.L.D, for instance, have been quite tiresome to deal with. But soon they will be defeated, and I will be one step closer to finally achieving greatness.”

“And what of me?” Pansy pressed. “Where will I be, in this brave new world of yours?”

“You’ll rule by my side, as my queen,” he replied, turning to her and cupping her face.

“And if you’re defeated?” she asked quietly, tilting her head away from him.

“Unthinkable,” Loki declared.

“Voldemort thought the same,” Pansy replied. “He, too, built an army and was determined to rule the world. He thought he could kill whoever got in his way and that he would be able to carry out his mission unopposed. You know what happened to him.”

“A man who cannot even kill a child is not worthy of ruling the world,” Loki scoffed. “From the stories you have told, the man you call Voldemort was arrogant, hasty and incapable of effective planning.”

“But—”

“Why did he go to kill the child himself? And why use such weak magic?” he continued. “Why not send someone else to do the job, and why use the...what did he use?”

“The killing curse,” Pansy answered.

“How _utterly_ boring,” Loki rolled his eyes. “It’s not very creative, is it?”

“Perhaps not, but it was nevertheless effective,” Pansy argued, growing irritated with him again.

“None of your magic is effective,” he retorted, “A _child_ could perform the magic you humans are so proud of.”

Before she could release the furious answer sitting on her tongue, an explosion struck the roof they were perched on and Stark appeared, his hands at the ready and poised to fire once again. Pansy was knocked backwards by the aftershock, and flew through the air. She hit the ground hard, bits of brick landing all around her, and rolled bonelessly. Suddenly, she was sliding, and her feet swung out over empty air. A section of the low wall surrounding the edges of the rooftop had crumbled away. In desperation, she grabbed the jagged edge that remained. Hanging half off the building, Pansy looked fearfully over her shoulder. They were very high up, and if she fell, even a cushioning charm might not be enough to protect her from death.

“ _Loki_ !” she screamed in desperation. “ _Help me!_ ” He had his scepter in his hand and was firing beams of harsh blue light at Stark, but he glanced over at her for just a moment. She was sure he would break away, come and pull her back, but he turned back to continue his battle with the man in the metal suit.

“Aren’t you going to save her, Loki?” Stark boomed through his amplifier.

“She’ll manage, I’m sure,” Loki grunted, firing another beam at him. 

Pansy could feel the wall giving way under her weight, the mortar crumbling and the bricks loosening. Loki wasn’t going to come for her. He was going to leave her clinging to the side of the building. Would he abandon her completely, leap to another, safer structure, and leave her to plunge to her death? Would he just ignore her while he traded blows and jibes with Stark? 

Her inner turmoil was interrupted when she felt the wall shift once again. With a desperate heave, she managed to pull herself up just enough to swing a leg over and catch the edge of the roof with her knee, giving her the extra leverage she needed to roll to safety. Lying on her back, Pansy turned her head and watched as the piece of wall she had been clinging to peeled itself away from the roof and dropped to the street far below. In that moment, she felt the last vestiges of the hope she had in her heart crumble apart and fall, just as the wall had seconds ago. 

She had hoped that the Asgardian - no, Jotun, technically - truly cared for her. But now, she could see that Loki cared for no one but himself. He had betrayed and taunted his brother, Thor, many times since their childhood, had even tried to kill him. He had forced his own father into Odinsleep and attempted to take the throne. And now, he was attempting to take control of earth, and clearly was not concerned whether she survived or not.

Rage filled her as she climbed painfully to her feet and drew her wand. He was still focused on the fight and did not notice her. “ _Confringo!_ ” The blast knocked Loki backwards just as he had been about to cast a spell of his own, meant for Stark, who flew back in surprise.

“Loki, it looks like you’ve upset your fair lady,” he quipped. “Now, I may not know a great deal about women’s minds and moods, but I _do_ know better than to get in between them and their man when he’s done something to anger them. Especially when that woman is holding a wand. Hell hath no fury, and all that. I’m just going to leave you to it. Good luck.” Stark turned and blasted himself away in a jet of smoke, presumably to continue the battle elsewhere.

“Loki!” Pansy screamed. “You _bastard_! You would have let me fall!”

“Don’t be silly, Pansy,” Loki laughed, flashing her that easy grin. “If I had thought but for a moment you were in danger, I would have sent one of my clones to dispatch Stark and rescued you myself. Be reasonable, and put that puny thing away.”

“Puny? _PUNY?_ ” she shrieked. “I’ll show you _puny_ !” She began firing spells and curses rapidly, one after another, forcing him to duck and dodge. When Pansy fired an _Incendio,_ it got through his defenses and singed his robes before he could block it.

Before she could blink, Loki was in front of her, his hand gripping her wrist and forcing it upwards. “Now, that’s quite enough, my sweet,” he said, his eyes flashing. “If you are to be my queen, you must know your place.”

Pansy angrily wrenched her arm from his grasp and shoved him backwards. “And if I no longer wish to be your queen?”

“You would give up power, wealth beyond measure, and the love and obedience of your subjects over a trifling matter?” Loki asked, confused.

“ _Trifling_ ? I almost fell off a _building_ , and you showed no concern at all!”

A look crossed over his face. It was there only fleetingly, but she caught it all the same, and it cemented her decision. It was a look that said she was right, he had not been concerned about her predicament. “Do you not love me still?” he asked.

“There’s a fine line between love and hate, and you, my dear, have just passed that line,” Pansy said coldly.

Loki’s face darkened, and his fists clenched by his sides. “Fine. If you no longer wish to stand by my side, then begone.” he snarled, his hurt evident on his face. For just a moment, she wavered. But then, instead of trying to convince her of his love, of apologising, he turned his back on her and disappeared, teleporting himself to places unknown.

Tears silently sliding down her face, Pansy turned on the spot, apparating away from the carnage that was New York City in the midst of battle.

* * *

A week later, she sat drinking alone in Parkinson Manor, mourning the end of her tumultuous relationship and the love that had burned to ash under the harsh fires of their volatility. Pansy had first met Loki not long after the second wizarding war. Her parents remained neutral during the conflict, but were so traumatised at having been dragged through hell again that they elected to move permanently to Europe. They were determined to escape the lingering animosity toward pureblood families, but also fled to avoid being targeted by rogue Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters who wished to punish the purebloods who had elected not to get involved.

She had been drinking alone in a nondescript Muggle pub when he joined her at the bar and struck up a conversation. She was entranced by his polite, regal manner and quiet, confident speech. It had immediately been clear to her that he was of noble birth and not some commoner of the like who normally approached her. Muggle men were clumsy and uncultured in their advances, but he was different. Pansy had immediately known he wasn’t just another Muggle man, but something else. Something _more_. Someone with influence, power. Someone who — just maybe — could give her everything she wanted. 

Loki, bored of Asgard, often visited the other realms to find ways to entertain himself, and found entertainment in Pansy. So had begun their passionate union. They had bickered constantly, and Pansy had been driven nearly to distraction by Loki’s tendency to pop in and out of her life at random, with no notice as to when he might arrive or leave. But she loved him fiercely. She loved his ambition, his wit, and his easy smile. His tales of Asgard and his many adventures enthralled her.

When Loki came to her, furious that his brother Thor would be given the throne instead of him, Pansy offered what comfort she could as she listened to him rant and rail. “He’s an _oaf_ !” Loki shouted, gesturing madly as he furiously paced her drawing room. “All he cares about is _fighting_ , about breaking things and battle and vanquishing enemies! And when he’s done, all he wants to do is drink and eat! He’s a _thug_ ! Him and his equally thuggish friends! He doesn’t have what it takes to rule! _I do_!”

When Loki unveiled his plan to ruin his brother’s coronation and open up a place for himself after discovering Odin’s deception and that he was actually a Frost Giant, she supported him. From what Loki had said of Thor, the man sounded rather like Harry Potter, reckless with a hero complex, and short-tempered. Odin sounded a bit like Dumbledore, scheming, manipulating and playing favourites. Loki, on the other hand, had many Slytherin qualities which Pansy could admire. Then Loki’s plan failed. Odin awoke, Thor was able to return from exile, and Loki himself disappeared for a year.

When he finally returned, he had seen many things throughout the universe and formed an alliance with a Titan named Thanos, who was looking for something called Infinity Stones. Loki didn’t know exactly what Thanos intended to do with the stones and didn't particularly care, as long as he got the army and then the throne he was promised by the Titan. 

But, the wheel turns. Watching both the Muggle and magical news reports, Pansy learned that Loki and his army had been defeated, although of course the Muggles did their best to cover up the real reason for the destruction. She supposed Loki had been either imprisoned on earth by S.H.I.E.L.D or taken back to Asgard by his brother; she very much doubted he would have allowed himself to be killed.

And so, here she was, drowning her sorrows with a bottle of Ogden’s best. Alone. As she feared she would be for all time.

* * *

_Six years later_

Pansy sat listlessly in the middle of Diagon Alley, feeling dazed. Several weeks ago, something terrible had happened. Quite suddenly and without warning, people everywhere turned to dust and disappeared. The world was in disarray. Neither the muggle nor wizarding media had much information, but the incident was reported to be the result of something called ‘The Snap’, related to the Infinity Stones. She was quite certain that somehow, in some way, Loki was partially to blame. Hadn’t he been helping the one who had been searching for the stones, the Titian named Thanos? 

Half of earth's population had been erased, and with them, nearly everyone Pansy knew. Draco. Theo. Astoria. Tracey. Her parents. Potter and his two bookends, Granger and Weasley. Many of the Ministry's higher officials. Even magical creatures who were only part human had not been spared. Blaise and Daphne had survived, but they were both as, if not more, traumatised than she.

A sudden blast of light issued from the sky, blinding Pansy with its brilliance, and struck the ground at the other end of the alley. She held up her hand to shield her eyes. When the light faded, a huge man was walking towards her. He wore silver armour over a red shirt, and a flowing red cape billowed around his shoulders. An elaborate winged helmet adorned his head. In one broad hand, he held an axe that was larger than Pansy herself. Standing bravely, she drew her wand and pointed it at the stranger.

“Please, young miss, do not be afraid. I will not hurt you,” he said in a deep, rolling voice, holding up his free hand placatingly. “You are Pansy, daughter of Parkinson,” he continued. The way he stated it — as a fact, rather than a question — gave her pause. His style of clothing, familiar now that he drew closer, caused her to cautiously lower her wand.

“I am Thor Odinson, King of Asgard,” he explained.

“Loki’s brother,” she whispered. 

“Yes,” Thor nodded. “Pansy, do you know of the Snap?”

“A little,” she replied cautiously. “Something to do with the Infinity Stones. Thanos did this, didn’t he?”

“He did,” The Asgardian agreed gravely. “And we will not stop until we find a way to undo his devastation.”

“This is Loki’s fault,” Pansy said bitterly. “If he had not aligned himself with Thanos and helped him in his quest—”

“Please,” Thor interrupted. “Loki—it was not all it seemed. He did not know Thanos’ true intent. He was blinded by his feelings of betrayal and loss. You cannot blame him for this.”

“I _can_ blame him!” she cried. “Everyone I know is gone! He told me I would be his queen, I thought he truly cared for me, would protect me, but then he—”

“I know what he did. He told me all about it. Loki had few regrets in his life, but that he lost you was one of them.”

“What do you mean?” Pansy asked faintly. Despite her lingering anger and hurt, on some level she had always wondered if perhaps she had made a terrible mistake when she rejected him. Now, that feeling returned.

“When you turned away from him, Loki lost much of his ambition,” Thor explained. “He returned with me to Asgard a broken man. When our mother was murdered by the Dark Elves—” 

Pansy gasped. “Frigga? She was killed?” she asked. 

“Yes. Her passing was painful for all of us, but Loki blamed himself for not being able to protect her. While she was battling the elves, he was helpless in the dungeons. He felt that had he not attempted to take control of earth and subsequently been imprisoned, he might have been able to save her with his magic.”

“And what happened after that?”

“He faked his death, overthrew my father and exiled him on earth, which triggered the release of my sister Hela from her banishment in Hel; who neither of us knew even existed, by the way, until father told us about her just before he died. She attempted to take over Asgard. She was only stopped thanks to Ragnarok—” her face must have revealed the extent of her confusion, because he shook his head. “Never mind. That part isn’t important now.”

Pansy looked up at Thor. “Well then, why are you here? What do you want with me?” Her heart clenched. She thought she knew the reason, but she dared not say it.

“I came to offer you a message from Loki,” he said sadly. “He was brave at the end, like a true Asgardian. Thanos intercepted our ship after we fled with the surviving population. Loki attempted to slay the Titan, but failed. With his dying breath, he asked me to find you, Pansy daughter of Parkinson. I am glad that you survived the Snap, so that I could honour my brother’s last wish.”

“And what did he say?” Pansy whispered tears rolling down her cheeks. Why, after all this time, was the grief she felt so raw? Was it because she had spent six years thinking wrongly of him? Or because she had held out the faintest glimmer of hope that, one day, he might return to her and declare his love?

“He said—” Thor wrinkled his brow, remembering. “He said, ‘there may be a fine line between love and hate, but I myself could never pass it. I will always love her, and I hope that one day, she can find it in her heart to forgive me. I regret my actions, and inactions, that day.'”

Pansy dropped to her knees, sobbing. “Why? Why did he not come and find me himself? If he had only...”

“I do not know,” Thor answered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “My brother always guarded his secrets jealously, and was never one to admit when he was wrong. I am sorry to bring you news of his death, but I hope you will find comfort in his words, and can forgive him as he hoped.” 

He turned to go. “I must continue my mission to undo Thanos’ work. Goodbye, Pansy.” The blinding light shot down to earth for a second time, and with a flash, Thor was gone.

Diagon Alley was quiet and empty once again, but for a lone female form lying crumpled on the cobblestones, her body heaving with sobs as she grieved.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
